


Glasses

by mmiiaa



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dean x Castiel - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Supernatural - Freeform, dean with glasses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 16:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15911589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmiiaa/pseuds/mmiiaa
Summary: Dean Winchester and Castiel Novak find themselves with a profound bound even in an alternate universe where Dean wears contacts and Castiel can't hide a fond glance.





	Glasses

Late fall as students began dreaming of the holiday season and reminiscing in Thanksgiving afterglow, Dean Winchester found himself in a lecture hall.

Unlike most his peers, Dean had no desire for his classes to come to an end or to watch his friends disperse for their family traditions. He had hoped a few would stay behind, in fact. He and his brother, Sam were often alone during the most celebrated nights of the year. They'd have a few beers, eat some chicken or turkey and crash, perhaps watching a few minutes of the holiday specials on television. Aside from the extra studying they acquired and stuffing themselves a little more than normal, there was no point in a break during the school year. Still, a few weeks time and his friends would gone, leaving Dean to wonder what his professor had said while he daydreamed of a more joyous occasion in the shadows of the lecture hall.

"Hey, can I borrow a pen?" 

Dean's head whirled to the side, spotting Castiel beside him.

Cas was in most of Dean's classes. He was studious and always knew the answer to any question Dean could come up with, but often failed to let that part of him on to the outside world. For the most part, Dean couldn't pay much attention to how smart or curious Cas was because for the most part, he was too busying ogling him. Cas's dark hair seemed always to be quite wily, so much so Dean couldn't help but imagine if that was what it looked like in the morning or if it was as soft as it appeared to be. It didn't help that Castiel's eyes were such a vibrant shade blue as well. Dean would swim in them if he could. Dean, however, had unwittingly found himself to be nothing more than a pencil case to his friend Cas, rather than the makeout buddy he would have preferred.

"Yeah, sure," Dean said, handing Cas the pen he had just been doodling with.

"That's not bad," Castiel commented in a whispered tone, gesturing to the drawing of Dean's old car on his friend's page. "But don't you need this pen?"

"Nah, I can't see very well with my contacts bugging me anyway," Dean shrugged.

Cas glanced down at the drawing then back up at Dean. "Then how did you-- Nevermind," he shook his head, knowing not to challenge Dean's logic or decisioning. 

The lecture went on and Dean started feeling restless. His eyelids felt itchy and were watering like crazy. He could feel there was something wrong with his contacts. Maybe they were dry or he simply had something in his eyes, but there was an issue and it certainly made it hard to pay much attention. Subconsciously, Dean started bouncing his leg. He was anxious to leave, but knew he needed to hear whatever he could from the lecture. Soon his fingers were taping against the notebook on his lap and he could hardly take it anymore. Just before standing up and admitting defeat, Dean's heart skipped a beat. Cas suddenly and forcefully stopped his leg from jumping. 

"Do you even realize how aggravating half the things you do are?" Castiel whispered, leaning a bit too close to Dean's ear. 

Dean swallowed hard, looking down at Cas's hand, still resting firmly on his leg. He tried not to dwell on the deep, masculine voice that had wafted through his ears before replying: "Of course, I do it all just for you."

"What a gentleman," Castiel rolled his eyes, a smile gracing his lips and finally retracting his hand.

Dean felt an odd mixture of relief and disappointment when the hand went missing from his thigh. Even under his jeans, Dean felt cold where Cas's hand had been, as if it was meant to be there. He pushed the thought out of his mind, knowing there was a reasonable explanation. For just a moment, he could have sworn he saw Castiel's eyes flicker over toward him, just long enough to get a good look before turning back to the lecture. There was a schoolgirl sort of feeling in Dean's stomach, making him almost giddy enough to forget the painful twitch in his eyes. 

The next day, Dean, very reluctantly, arrived to his early morning class sporting a pair of glasses. He looked around the room and didn't see Castiel. He could never admit it, but he was upset not to be able to sit with his friend. It had become a habit. Still, Dean took a seat toward the back and the class began. 

Soon after, Castiel managed to find his way into the lecture hall. He sat down next to Dean as usual, pressing his shoulder up against his friend's as he did so. He turned to Dean to ask for the pen he had forgotten once again and noticed something new about him. He couldn't help but smile at the pantos glasses Dean wore. 

"I know, they're bad," Dean grumbled, twitching his nose where the glasses sat. 

"No, no," Castiel said, unable to look away. "I like them... a lot." 

"Really?" 

"Yeah," Castiel nodded, leaning closer and studying Dean's face. "It..." he paused, taking a breath and causing Dean to lose his. "They bring out your freckles... and your eyes. You have gorgeous eyes, you know that?" 

"I could say the same to you," Dean said, the close proximity of Cas making him forget where he was.

Castiel smirked, too close not to try it, just this once. He summoned up all his courage and gently brushed a kiss onto Dean's lips. 

"Why don't you?" 

Dean looked shocked, not upset, but certainly shocked. He wanted Cas to do it again, but wasn't sure how to articulate it. 

After a moment, Dean cleared his throat: "Any plans for the holidays?"


End file.
